dossiers chevaliers ?
by Dephteros
Summary: En faisant peur à un clampin qui passait pas là, Dephteros est tombé sur des documents intéressants... Ma première fanfiction publiée...pas doué pour les résumés. je vous laisse découvrir. T pour le langage fleuri. bonne lecture !
1. Le chevalier du bélier

Les dossiers des chevaliers d'or.

Intro.

**Dephteros ***s'ennuyant fermement* : raaah y a rien à fait ici. C'est nul. *au premier clampin qui passe* hey toi !

**clampin **: hiiii ! Oui ?

**Dephteros** : c'est quoi que tu ballades ? Donne moi ça ou je te tue et j'te bouffe !

**clampin : **AAAAH ! *s'enfuit en laissant les précieux documents derrière lui*

**Dephteros** : Quelle andouille...oh ? Les DOSSIERS DES CHEVALIERS D'OR ? voilà qui promet d'être intéressant ! Voyons voir ça...

Le chevalier du Bélier

**Dephteros **: Le document n'est pas très épais...Voyons :

Prénom : Mü Nom de famille : inconnu.

( ci contre une photo montrant un jeune homme trèès androgyne aux longs cheveux roses et au yeux bleu-vert emplis de calme et de douceur. )

description globale :

Age :20ans

Taille :182cm

Poids : 75kg

Date de Naissance : 27 mars

Groupe Sanguin : A

Pays d'Origine : Tibet

Lieu d'entraînement : Jamir

Fonction : gardien du temple du bélier & réparateur d'armures

Technique de Combat :Crystall Wall, Crystall Net, Starlight extinction,Stardust Revolution

Mü du bélier est un Atlante ( comme tous les béliers en fait..y aurait-il du racisme chez les armures ? ) doué de dons de psychokinésie. Habitant de Jamir et réparateur d'armures ( comme tous les béliers...), il n'est pas très sociable et préfèrent la compagnie des pandas roux à celle des hommes. Il n'a pas longtemps vécu au sanctuaire.

**Les commentaires de l'archiviste :** d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, c'était un enfant intelligent et doué. Devenu adulte, je n'ai pas trop la force d'aller le voir. Le funambulisme au dessus d'une marée de pics très peu pour moi !

Les commentaires des chevaliers d'or : 

**Aldébaran du taureau :** un garçon gentil de ce que j'ai pus connaître.

**Gémeaux :** sans commentaire.

**Masque de mort du cancer : **ce môme était même pas capable de tuer un soldat traitre ! Il pleurait pour un rien et se comportait comme une gonzesse ! J'ai jamais vu un incapable pareil ! Si il arrive à la cheville de son maitre, chapeau bas !

**Aiolia du lion :** je l'ai rencontré en allant réparer mon armure lorsque les Titans avaient attaqué le sanctuaire. C'est un monstre de puissance dans un corps de jeune garçon effémine. Et pis il est gentil, serviable, empathique... booon il est absolument pas sociable mais si on sait faire preuve de jugeote et qu'on est sympa avec lui il l'est ...je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas rentrer au sanctuaire. Enfin...hem...il fait partie des plus NORMAUX si on parle de caractère.

**Shaka de la vierge : **Un talent intéressant. La psychokinésie est un art difficile que seuls les plus puissants Atlantes peuvent maitriser. Et puis il est le seul qui mérite que je me lève pour lui dire bonjour. Maintenant sortez. Ma maison n'est ni un musée, ni un bureau de politicien.

**Dhoko de la balance : **…

**Milo du scorpion : **qu'est-ce vous voulez qu'j'en sache moi ! J'suis pas la commère du sanctuaire ! Vous voulez des précisions ? Allez voir Aphrodite ! Il vous fait cinq lignes sur chaque chevaliers si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Dehors !

**Aiolos du sagittaire :** actuellement décédé.

**Shura du capricorne :** Mü ? Le bélier ? Comme shaka en fait. Sage, intelligent, cultivé. Sauf que lui il a pas perdu son sourire dans un coin d'son jardin. Il est AIMABLE LUI! peut-être pas sociable, mais AIMABLE ! HEIN SHAKA ? ( au loin : je me passerai de tes commentaires, Capricorne ! Contente toi de répondre à l'archiviste qu'il s'en aille ! ) Vous voyez ?

**Camus du verseau :** Le bélier ? Mmmh...je dirais sans contestation possible que c'est un sujet difficile à aborder vu sa non présence dans le sanctuaire à mon arrivée dans ce dernier. Je n'aurais donc qu'une phrase à lui dire : J'aimerais avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.

**Aphrodite des Poissons :** Oooh ! Bonjour ? Le bélier ? Un enfant A-DO-RA-BLE ! J'aimais passer des heures à coiffer ses cheveux, voyez vous il n'était pas très doué pour ça. Pauvre chou ! Il est très fort il n'y a aucun doute, mais il n'aimait pas la violence et les démonstrations de virilité mal placée. Il préférait les animaux aux hommes. Je le comprends ! Aaah les hommes ! Mais revenons au sujet bélier. Le mignon petit mouton adorait passer des heures à méditer avec shaka. Je ne sais pas comment ils font. Le chouchou du grand pope-qui était son maitre- en même temps...vous ne le savez pas ? Et bien en fait...

**merci merci chevalier ! C'est AMPLEMENT suffisant ! **

**Dephteros :** c'est moi ou ils ont écrit au mot près ce qu'ils entendaient ? Ils sont cons comme pas possible..Bon ! Passons au dossiers suivants...

voilàààà ! c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris ( ne me blâmez pas s'il vous plait m(_ _)m ) j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et me demande si je dois envoyer un deuxième chapitre !

**Dephteros :** mais je passe pour un monstre !

heuuu non tu es...naturel ^^

**Dephteros :** J'VAIS T'EN FILER DU NATUREL, MOI ! REVIENS ICI J'VAIS TE TUER !

hiiiii ! au revoir ! ( s'enfuit en courant )


	2. Le chevalier du Taureau

Le chevalier du Taureau

**Dephteros :** en fait...les Taureau s'appellent tous Aldébaran. Soit c'est une tradition familiale, soit l'auteur n'avait absolument pas envie de se faire chier à trouver des noms.

Prénom : inconnu Nom : inconnu Pseudonyme : Aldébaran

( Accompagné de la photo d'un mastodonte tout en muscles avec un seul sourcil pour les deux yeux qui a un grand sourire à fait pâlir le plus aimable des vendeurs. )

description globale :

Age : 20ans

Taille : 210cm  
Poids : 130kg  
Date de Naissance : 4 octobre  
Groupe Sanguin : B  
Pays d'Origine : Brésil  
Lieu d'entraînement : Brésil  
Fonction : gardien du temple du taureau

Technique de Combat :Great Horn

Aldébaran est une force de la nature qui n'en est pas moins intelligent et cultivé. Trèèès sociable ( sûrement le plus de tout le sanctuaire ), il n'hésite pas à tenter de communiquer sa bonne humeur aux autres. Il est sûrement le moins bizarre de tous les chevaliers présents. Le plus solide physiquement, on le dit intouchable s'il garde les bras croisés. Il est plus résistant aux attaques physique que n'importe quel chevalier.

**Les commentaires de l'archiviste :** Non content de me faire une poignée de main comme tout le monde, il a fallut qu'il me serre dans ses bras ! J'ai senti tous mes os partir à Tahiti prendre des vacances. Il mérite sa réputation de chevalier de plus costaud du sanctuaire ! Vu auriez pas vu ma clavicule par hasard ? Haha ahaha !..hem...vous écrivez pas ça hein ?

Les commentaires des chevaliers :

**Mü du Bélier** ( ET OUI ! On a réussi à l'interroger ! ) **:** Aldébaran est quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif. C'est l'un des rares que je supporte du sanctuaire plus de trois minutes. Les autres étant trop impulsifs, trop nerveux ou trop sadiques.

**Chevalier des Gémeaux : **sans commentaire.

**Masque de mort du cancer :** C'est une chochotte. Dès qu'on lui dit bonjour il est aux anges. Ce genre de personne me font pitié. Tu m'entends ! PITIEEE ! Les sentiments fondants, les trucs romantiques et tout et tout, c'est son trip, certainement pas le mien.

**Aiolia du lion : **Aldébaran et certainement avec Shaka le plus mature d'entre nous ! Respectez le ! Et surtout n'écoutez pas ce que dit le mort-vivant de l'étage du dessous c'est un idiot. Il est à l'écoute de tous le monde ! Ouéé ! VIVA ALDEBARAAAAN !

**Chevalier ? Chevalier ! Zut je crois qu'on l'a perdu..chevalier revenez ! bon ! Passons à la maison de la vierge !**

**Shaka de la vierge :** Aldébaran...un grand sensible qui a sa place parmis nous. Dites..vous comptez faire combien d'aller-retour ? Nan parce que là c'est vraiment...sortez. Je risque d'être vulgaire.

**Dhoko de la balance :** …

**Milo du scorpion :** Aldébaran du Taureau ? Pfff...mmmmh...je dirais...un type chouette, super sympa même ! Il est un grand enfant avec la maturité d'un adulte ! Z'avez fini ? Dehors.

**Aiolos du sagittaire :** actuellement décédé.

**Shura du capricorne :** Aldébaran est un homme bon et déterminé à donner sa vie à Athéna. Il est loyal, in intéressé dans ses actes de bravoure et de générosité. Tout le monde devrait être comme lui ! ( part dans son délire de chevalier parfait )

**heuu on va y aller hein ? Au revoir ! Mais ils sont tous flippants dans ce sanctuaire !**

**Camus du verseau : **Le Chevalier du Taureau est l'homme le plus ''normal'' du sanc...

**J'LE SAVAIS ! Pardon Chevalier, continuez...**

**Camus :** Je disais...Le plus ''normal'' du sanctuaire si l'on parle du relationnel. Il n'est pas saoulant, pas autiste, pas vulgaire...Bref ! C'est un plaisir d'avoir un conversation avec lui.

**Aphrodite des poissons :** ooh ! Encore vous ? C'est gentil de revenir ? Vous avez besoin de précision sur Aldébaran n'est-il pas ? Alors...Aldébaran est le seul qui ne juge personne sur ses actes voyez vous ? Contrairement à Angelo qui se rie de nos actes, ou bien Shura qui nous le fera regretter cent ans si l'on manque au plus insignifiant devoir d'un chevalier, il nous sourit gentiment et rit avec nous pour finalement occulter ça de sa mémoire. C'est un gros nounours vous savez, il adore les enfants, il aimerait en avoir...quatre il me semble ! Et puis il est à cheval sur la politesse ! Il ne dira jamais un mot vulgaire sans raison !

**Ange..Angelo ? **

**Aphrodite :** bah...Masque de Mort voyons !

**KEUWAH ?...hem...Ce sera tout merci ! **

**Dephteros :** A croire que ce type est parfait...Espérons que le prochain sera un peu plus croustillant héhé..hem...Gémeaux...*soupire* qu'a donc encore fait notre bien-aimée constellation ? Ne paniquons pas pour rien ! Faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité voyons !

*ouvre le dossier des Gémeaux*...

_Merci pour ton commentaire, Hajerdu93 ça m'a fait très plaisir ! La suite est pour toi ! _


	3. Le chevalier des Gémeaux

_désolée pour le retard_

Le chevalier des gémeaux

**Dephteros :** Allons bon ! Il n'a même pas de nom ça commence bien

nom : inconnu prénom : inconnu

taille : 188 cm

fonction : gardien du temple de Gémeaux

technique de combat : another dimension

Tout le reste est inconnu

**Dephteros :** tu parle d'une description. Et pis y a même pas de photo ! Soit le type est sacrément pas photogénique soit y a anguille sous roche

Description globale : Le chevalier des Gémeaux est l'un des plus puissants chevaliers du sanctuaire. Sa capacité à transformer son temple en labyrinthe est redoutable. Son identité est inconnue et il est entouré de mystères...à commencer par son identité.

**Commentaire de l'archiviste :** *** **en pleurant à chaudes larmes * Ils sont tous fous dans ce sanctuaire ! Il m'a fallu plus de trois heures et l'aide du grand pope pour sortir de ce satané labyrinthe ! Tout ça pour me retrouver face à un type louche et pas loquace pour un sou...La seule chose qu'il m'a dit c'est « Je suis le chevalier des Gémeaux, mon rôle est de garder la troisième maison du sanctuaire d'Athéna ». C'est déprimant...

Commentaire des chevaliers :

**Mü du bélier* :** Depuis la disparition de Saga, l'armure des Gémeaux se comporte de façon plutôt étrange.

**Saga ?** L'ancien Gémeaux disparu peu avant la réincarnation d'Athéna...

**Aldébaran du taureau :** Le chevalier des gémeaux ? Comment je le trouve ? Heuuuu absent...Mais Saga était quelqu'un de très gentil.

**Masque de Mort du cancer :** Le gémeaux...gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé..* Se plonge dans ses souvenirs de Saint Seiya épisode G* *

**Chevalier ?..On..On va le laisser triper en paix hein ? **

**Aiolia du lion :** Le Gémeau me fait penser à une armure vide que quelqu'un ou quelque chose fait tenir debout. Depuis la déplorable disparition de son maitre, elle est bizarre. Ça fait peur hein ? LE SANCTUAIRE EST HANTEEEE !

**Shaka de la vierge : **Un homme étrange pour peu que ce sot un homme. Dehors !

**Dohko de la balance : **…

**Milo du scorpion : **Une vraie tête d'ange ! Nan j'déconne, me regardez pas comme ça ^o^. Il sort jamais d'chez lui, il dit des phrases préf...préf...fr...PREFABRIQUEES ! Perso je m'en approche pas moi.

**Aiolos du sagittaire : **actuellement décédé

**Shura du capricorne : **c'est marrant...J'ai l'impression de détenir une information capitale sur le Gémeau mais j'ai oublié quoi.* tente de se replonger dans ses souvenirs de Saint Seiya épisode G*² *

**Chevalier ? Encore un ! c'est le deuxième qu'on perd dans ce sondage ! **

**Camus du verseau : **Psychologiquement parlant Saga était quelqu'un de très instable. La maison des Gémeaux, la constellation j'entends, a un véritable effet négatif sur ses habitants il faut croire. Je pense d'ailleurs que déjà du temps de son vivant de « Saint Saga », Saga nous cachait pas mal de choses. Qu'en pensez vous ? Lors de la guerre sainte du XVIIIème siècle, les Gémeaux étaient...étranges eux aussi.

**Heuuuu ouioui ***_plus bas*_** on va pas le contredire hein ? De toute toute façon on a AUCUN argument pour.**

**Aphrodite des poissons :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre bien-aimé Saga ai disparu aussi brutalement en cette semaine maudite du sanctuaire. Athéna naît, dans le courant, Aiolos trahit puis meurt, Le grand pope change du tout au tout et Saga disparaît sans laisser de trace...Moi je dis il se passe des choses étranges...Mais nous n'y pouvons rien ! Le gémeau était quelqu'un d'adorablement gentil. Il était le plus âgé avec Aiolos. Toujours fourrés ensembles ces deux là ! Et puis cette histoire de chevalier fantôme dans la troisième maison. Nous nous amusions, étant enfants, à tenter de débusquer ce spectre..pas d'Hadès hein ? Tiens ? Lui aussi a disparu sans laisser de traces lors de la ''semaine maudite''. Et...

**Merci ! Merci ! Ce sera tout ! Merci encore chevalier.**

**Dephteros :** A croire que c'est une malédiction la prise de pouvoir par le meurtre du pope.

*sigh*

_Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Désolée pour le retard ^^ Voyons les astérisques _

_* On a envoyé un clampin se suicider à Jamir. Mai il semblerait qu'il ai réussi à interroger Le bélier on a du tout lui demander à la fois..pô drôle._

_* Si Si ! Tome 6 Saint Seiya G lorsque Masque de Mort découvre que sous le masque du grand pope se trouve Saga alors que celui-ci prenait une énième douche...héhé * pensées perverses * _

_*² Mais si ! Tome 3 Saint Seiya G, Saga utilise le Genrô Maôken Sur Shura pour le soumettre...héhé * pensées perverses * _

_Si vous voulez mon avis, Aphrodite en sait plus qu'il n'en dit..._

_Je me tiens de préciser de ''l'Histoire du Chevalier Fantôme'' va déboucher sur une fanfiction en commun avec Asperos Mon jumeau. Une petite histoire où des enfants chevaliers d'or ( 5 ou 6 ans pas plus ) vont tenter de savoir qui est le mystérieux fantôme qui ''hante'' la maison des gémeaux. Humour au rendez-vous, vu par les yeux d'enfants en bas âge donc sûrement mignon naif et SANS PENSEES PERVERSES ! -_- ça vous tente ? _


	4. Le chevalier du Cancer

Le chevalier du cancer

**Dephteros ( regardant la photo jointe ) :** magnifique tête de psychopathe.

Prénom : Angelo ( merci Aphrodite ! Voir chap 2 ) Nom : inconnu  Surnom : Death Mask

Age : 23ans

Taille :184cm

Poids : 82kg

Date de Naissance : 24 juin

Groupe Sanguin : A

Pays d'Origine : Italie

Lieu d'entraînement : Sicile

Fonction : gardien du temple du cancer

Technique de Combat :Sheki shi ki mei kai ha (les cercles d'hades)

**Description globale : **Masque de mort du cancer est le plus fou furieux ( fou tout court ) des chevaliers d'Athéna. Fidèle à sa constellation qu'on dit ''porte des enfers'', il promène la mort partout où il va. Il a la lugubre lubie de tapisser les têtes de ses victimes à ses sols/plafonds/murs...très Kitch !

**Commentaire de l'archiviste : ** Ce type est un malade ! un détraqué ! *se remet à pleurer* il a voulu me décapiteeeeer ! J'en peux plus de ce sanctuaire de taréés ! Tous des fous bouuuhouuuhouuuu !

_Je tiens à repréciser que les commentaires en gars sont ceux des interviewers _

Commentaire des chevaliers : 

**Mü du Bélier :** Le cancer est un être exécrable, foncièrement mauvais. Nous avons tellement peu de points communs que je préfère ne même pas en parler.

**Aldébaran du Taureau :** Masque de mort est quelqu'un de... d'impulsif ! C'est tout ! **D'impulsif ?** oui ! Mais si on prend le temps de lui parler...bon il est sec, plein de piquants mais..d'agréable compagnie ( grand sourire pas convaincant ) **ah...**

**Chevaler des Gémeaux : **sans commentaires...**comme d'habitude**

**Aiolia du lion : **Raaah Masque de mort est un sadique ! Un psychopathe ! Et encore ! C'est pas sympa pour les psychopathes...Eux aussi doivent se chier dessus quand ils voient masque de mort. Et même que mon frère était d'accord avec moi !

**Shaka de la vierge : **Si je réponds le plus vite possible, vous vous barrez le plus vite possible ? Ok : MasqueDeMortestquelqu'. 3 secondes 5 dixièmes. C'est le temps que je vous laisse AUSSI pour décamper.

**Dhoko de la balance : **…

**Milo du Scorpion : **ouééé Masque de mort est un pote. Il est chiant mais il est marrant, surtout quand il fait pas exprès de faire le boulet gnéhéhé...Et pis c'est le seul sur lequel je peux me défouler aux arènes ! Vous verriez les bains de sang ! Hem...c'est pas le sujet du jour, je crois...

**Aiolos du sagittaire : **actuellement décédé.

**Shura du Capricorne : **Le chevalier du cancer ne mérite pas sa place au sein du sanctuaire ! Il ferait mieux de tenter sa chance chez les spectres ! VADE RETRO MECREAAANT ! **heuuu *c'est vraiment tous des tarés* **vous dites ? **non non j'ai rien dit**

**Camus du verseau :** Masque de Mort est...comment dire...c'est un homme capable de tuer un enfant de sang-froid. Je n'aime pas ce type. **hiiin le chevalier du verseau qui parle de sang-froid !** mais je ne vous permet pas ! **roooh si on peut plus rigoler**

**Aphrodite des poissons : **Angelo et moi avons la même vision des choses. Le pouvoir par la force. Et puis il est si drôle ! Si on le connait bien-comme moi-on sait qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! **ah oui...?** Bon d'accord ! Il est pourri dans l'âme ! Mais ça ne change rien qu'il est humain, lui aussi ! Roooh vous êtes vachement catégoriques, vous ! Je sais qu'on dit toujours que la première impression est la bonne mais pas avec lui ! **Si vous l'dites** Mais oui mais oui ^o^ Oh ! Et ne lui dites pas que je l'ai appelé Angelo il risque de mal le prendre. **on y pensera**...

_note :  Si certains passent pour des andouilles à vos yeux, je me dois de vous dire que je n'en déteste aucun et que c'est en toute innocence que je les caricaturise. _

_Ne plastifiez pas mon volcan pitié..._

Masque de Mort : De quel droit tu me traites de psychopathe ?

Dephteros: Du droit que je fais ce que je veux, blanc-bec !

Masque de Mort : Nah mé tu t'es cru au XVIII ème siècle, vieux croûton aigri de résidu de chevalier

Dephteros : KEUWAH ?

moi : oups...fuyons ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Masque de Mort : Hein ? Bah pourquwaaaaaah ! Fuyons !

Moi : on se reverra au chapitre suivant ! *cours avec Masque de Mort, poursuivis par un Dephteros encore plus énervé que Pandore lors de ses périodes menstruelles*


	5. Le chevalier du lion

PARDON POUR LE RETAAAAARD !

Le chevalier du lion

**Dephteros : **oué ben niveau physique, comme tous les autres, il est un peu copié/collé de l'ancienne génération ! Regulus, j'ai trouvé ton descendant direct !

Nom : Inconnu Prénom : Aiolia

Age : 20 ans

Taille : 1m85

Poids : 85kg

Date de Naissance : 16 Août

Groupe Sanguin : O

Origine : Grèce

Lieu d'entraînement : Grèce

Fonction : Gardien du temple du lion

Attaques : Lightening plasma, lightening bolt

**Description globale :** Malgré le sang de traitre qui coule dans ses veines, Aiolia a montré son courage face aux titans en détruisant les plus puissants ( dont chronos ). Il est assez impulsif. Frère d'Aiolos.

**Commentaire de l'archiviste : ** Enfin quelqu'un de gentil, qui ne vous arrachera pas une vertèbre en vous faisant une accolade et qui accepte de taper la discute sans tenter de vous couper la carotide par derrière !

Commentaires des chevaliers : 

**Mü du bélier :** Aiolia est un garçon épatant avec un destin grandiose. J'ai eu le loisir de le rencontrer lors du retour des Titans, et l'honneur de me vider de mon sang sur son armure. Passionnant, vraiment. Mais je doute que ce genre d'anecdotes vous intéresse réellement.

**Aldébaran du Taureau : **Aiolia ? Un chouette petit gars ! Il sait pas faire la cuisine, il est incapable de s'occuper de son temple tout seul, niveau auto-éducation c'est pathétique mais il a bon coeur ! Merci ses serviteurs !

Chevalier des gémeaux : Sans commentaire. **Comme d'habitude.** Pardon ? **Non rien ^o^**

**Masque de Mort du Cancer : **Aiolia est faible. Comme tous ces bons à rien du sanctuaire. Avec leur histoire de protégeons les gens que nous ne connaissons pas au péril de nos vies ! ça me donne envie de pleurer.

**Shaka de la vierge :** Aiolia est un ami OUI UN AMI vous avez bien entendu ! Et dites-moi : dans Lieu de paix, de silence et de sérénité quelle partie, quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris ? **Ok ok on s'en va...*fuient***

**Dohko de la balance :** …

**Milo du scorpion : **Aiolia...ce stupide matou mal léché couvert de tiques et de puces...Il est chiant à toujours se mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! Et qui doit aller le sauver ? LES CHEVALIERS D'OR ! Bah oui faudrait pas qu'il se fasse mal mine de rien on l'aime bien.

**Aiolos du sagittaire :** KYAAAAAAAAH mon A-DO-RA-BLE petit frère à moi que j'aime et que j'aduuuleuuuh ! C'est lui le plus fort et il renversera la tyrannie popale et...ah oui c'est vrai je suis mort *remet le panneau actuellement décédé en place* Les morts ne parlent pas...

( En raison d'un choc traumatique de notre équipe d'interview, nous avons dû changer d'équipe qui a du éviter le Tenbu Horin de la vierge et remonter jusqu'au Sagittaire. Merci de votre patience.)

**Shura du capricorne : **Le chevalier du lion est un tête brulée ! Mais nous ne nous parlons pas...C'est moi qui...*se met à pleurer* **aaaaah ! Désolé ! Nous partons ! Nous partons ! **

**Camus du verseau : **Le chevalier du lion à un caractère immature et impulsif. Ayant dû se protéger des injustices après la mort de son frère-paix à son âme- Il s'est créé un cocon d'asociabilité animal qu'il n'ouvre qu'à de très rares personnes. Il ne se mêle pas au groupe. **Comme vous .** Comme moi.

**Aphrodite des poissons :** Tiens, vous êtes nouveau ? Ah mé wuiiiiiiiii on m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans un coma post-traumatique après être entrés dans la maison du sagittaire hihihi ! Si vous êtes là , c'est pour parler du petit Aiolia non ? Aiolia est un grand enfant. Disons qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'adolescence appelée à raison l'âge bête. Le fait est qu'il se braque trop lorsqu'on discute ses opinions et pour lui, les idées des autres sont forcément les mauvaises. Il est gamin. C'est d'un laid ! Brrr...plus personne ne comprend la beauté et n'a d'yeux pour l'esthétique vous ne trouvez pas ? **Heuuu ouioui... **

Voilààà

encore désolé pour le retaaaaaard m(_ _)m !

Deph : Si t'étais pas si lent..

Moi : j't'emmerde !

Deph : pfff hey ! Regulus ! Regarde !

Regulus : mmh ? TUDIEU mais ce n'est absolument pas moi !

Deph : …..Va t'acheter des lunettes...

Moi : Les lunettes au prochain épisode !


	6. Le chevalier de la Vierge

PARDON POUR LE RETAAAAARD !

Le retouuur de nos interviewer préférééés !

Le chevalier de la vierge 

**Dephteros : **wouaaaah Asmita ! Le petit blond INDIEN on y croit ! adopté va ! T'as déjà vu un indien avec la peau pâle, les yeux bleu clair et les cheveux blonds ? oui ? Bah oui : Asmita.

Nom : Inconnu Prénom : Shaka

Classe : Chevalier d'Or

Age : 20 ans

Taille : 1m82

Poids : 68kg

Date de Naissance : 19 Septembre

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Origine : Inde

Lieu d'entraînement : Inde

fonction : gardien de la maison de la vierge

Attaques : Ten Ma Kô Fuku, Ten bu Hô Rin, Roku Dô Rin Ne

**Description globale :** Shaka est le chevalier le plus sage et le plus puissant de sa génération. Certains disent qu'il est la réincarnation de Bouddha et il se prive volontairement de sa vue afin d'augmenter sa cosmoénergie. Si il ouvre les yeux, c'est la mort de son adversaire.

**Commentaire de l'archiviste : ** Ce type est d'une snobinardise à toutes épreuves ! Jamais vu un homme pareil !

Commentaires des chevaliers : 

**Mü du bélier :** *oh ! Enfin un sourire !* Saka est un être bon et compréhensif. Il sait parler et écouter. Il est bel et bien la réincarnation de Bouddha ! *charmé*

**Aldébaran du Taureau : **Shaka passe sa vie assis sur son lotus, dans son temple. On se fait éjecter quand on veut lui parler ! Mais bon...on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il est au dessus de tout...*snif* ( Le sociable du sanctuaire...frustré ! )

**Chevalier des gémeaux :** Sans commentaire. **Roooh mais vous voulez pas faire un commentaire pour une fois ?** ...Shaka, le chevalier de la vierge est le chevalier d'or le plus sage du sanctuaire. Satisfait ? **Oui !**

**Masque de Mort du Cancer : **Shaka ? C'te fiotte auto-suffisante ne sait que remettre les autres à leur place ! En plus j'suis sûr qu'il s'emmerde tout seul dans son temple mais qu'il est trop fier pour le dire ! Raaah il me casse les pinces avec ses commentaires ! Il n'ouvre la bouche QUE pour foutre les autres mal à l'aise...ç**a sent le vécu**. PARDON ? **Merci ce sera tout on passe à la maison suivante ^o^**

**Aiolia du lion : **Beeeen avec Shaka on est à peu près potes depuis mon premier combat contre Coeos. Mais heuuu..Pourquoi vous faites des allers-retours pour chaque chevaliers, et que vous posez pas toutes les questions en même temps ? **Paske sinon c'est marrant mouéhéhéhé.** ah...

( hop hop hop on évite le Ten Bu Hô Rin de Shaka hop hop on est des proos ! )

**Dohko de la balance :** …

**Milo du scorpion : **nyaaah j'parie que Shak est encore puceau ! Ce type sort jamais de son temple depuis ses 6 ans alors trouver une fille...tsss même Aphrodite l'a déjà fait ! Aiolia aussi...avec Marine è_é !** Dis donc vous vous tenez drôlement au courant pour ce genre de trucs ..** toujours ! **Et vous ? C'était avec qui ? **Ça vous regarde pas !

**Aiolos du sagittaire :** Actuellement décédé. ( Bah oui ! Les morts ne parlent pas :D )

**Shura du capricorne : **Shaka est un asociable fini ! D'ailleurs, j'vous l'avais dit dans le chapitre 1 ! il est d'une arrogance sans bornes ! Raaah j'le déteeeeste ! ...Bon en même temps il est plus fort que moi alors j'irais pas le défier en duel...mais !

**Camus du verseau : **Le chevalier de la vierge est un homme strictement intellectuel, psychique. Je n'entretiens pas de relations particulières avec lui, il est trop fermé aux autres pour ça. **Comme vous.** Comme m...Hey ! C'est pas bientôt fini ?

**Aphrodite des poissons : **Shaka a, en tout, un ami et un fan. Voilà où s'arrête son carnet de relations. **Ça fait pas beaucoup...** Je confirme ! En plus, il passe sa vie enfermé dans son temple à se filer des crampes sur son lotus. *mode ragot-potin on* Saviez-vous qu'il a un jardin secret derrière sa maison ? Personne n'a jamais pu y mettre les pieds, excitant non ?

**Bon bah voilà c'est terminé rendez-vous demain pour se retaper toutes les marches du sanctuaire pour le chevalier de la balance ! ( Enfile ses lunettes et part vers le sanctuaire ) **

Dephteros : hé bhé putain ! J'ai mal aux côtes, mouarf ! Allons voir ce vieux croulant de Dhoko !


	7. Le chevalier de la Balance

Oulà... Voilà longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu sur cette histoire. Peut-être pas de motivation... Mais voir que les « favoris » et les « suivis » continuaient encore ( après ma mort ), ça m'a donné chaud au cœur, et me revoilà pour cette fois tenter de finir cette fic que j'avais pris plaisir à écrire. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en rends compte en faisant ce chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont cru que je reviendrai ! Me revoilà !

Faisons un rapide tour de ce que je n'ai PAS FAIT ( malheur à moi ! ) dans les précédents chapitres :

_Disclamer :_ Ce monde n'est pas à moi, Il est à MASAMI KURUMADA que je respecte profondément. Seule l'idée est de moi.

_Rating :_ T. parce que.

_Merci à :_ Asperos, toujours à veiller sur moi et à me mettre des coups de pied au cul pour me motiver ( y a rien de meilleur ! ) et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de se pencher sur cette humble histoire.

Remettons dans le contexte, l'équipe en remplacement a rendu sa place à notre équipe d'interviewers favoris, ceux qui ne craignent ni le fantôme d'Aioros, ni le Tenbû Hôrin de Shaka ( bravo les gars ) ! Armés de lunettes de soleil, de patience ( de courage et de force, parce que pour se taper chaque jour toutes les marches du sanctuaire... ) de stylos et papiers pour écrire au mot près ce qu'ils entendent et de **leurs commentaires en gras,** ils nous font vivre chaque fois un peu de la bonne humeur et de la mauvaise foi de nos héros que l'on croyait sans défauts et soudés comme les douze doigts de la main. La vérité est tout autre. Coups dans le dos, vacheries sympatiques au rendez-vous sous le rire tonitruant de Dephteros, parce qu'ils se supportent à longueur de journée et que LA VACHE ! Ça fait du bien de lâcher tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur

Bonne lecture !

Le chevalier de la balance

**Dephteros :** La vache ( meuuuh!) Dohko a mal vieilli..

Nom : Inconnu Prénom : Dohko

Classe : Chevalier d'Or

Age : 261 ans

Taille : 1m40

Poids : ça ne se demande pas, voyons !

Date de Naissance : 20 Octobre

Groupe Sanguin : A

Origine : Chine

Lieu d'entraînement : Chine

fonction : gardien de la maison de la balance, mission secrète pour Athéna ( vous n'avez rien vu )

Attaques : Rozan Shô Ryû Ha, Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha.

**Description globale :** Dohko est le plus vieux et le plus sage de tous les chevaliers d'or de cette génération, puisqu'il a appartenu à la génération précédente ! Autrefois chevalier d'or de la balance, il s'est à présent retiré aux cinq pics en Chine pour entraîner les futurs protecteurs de la déesse Athéna et est en mission secrète pour elle **qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas dans « mission secrète » ? **

**Commentaire de l'archiviste : **Les cinq pics ! LES CINQ PICS ! J'ai passé trois jours dans un trou paumé avec mon équipe d'interviewers, tout ça pour se retrouver avec un vieillard sénile qui n'a pas répondu à une seule de nos questions ! Tuez moi ! *il s'arrache les cheveux*

Commentaires des chevaliers :

**Mü du bélier : **Le chevalier d'or de la balance était le meilleur ami de feu mon maître. Un homme empli d'une grande sagesse. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il cache des choses. Et puis, je me demande souvent comment c'était, la précédente guerre sainte... Ce devait être palpitant, se battre pour ce qu'on aime, pour la Vie et l'Amour ! **c'est pas ce que vous faites ?**… Je suis ermite dans un endroit introuvable du Tibet... **ah ben oui.**

**Aldébaran du Taureau : **Dohko.. Un homme plein de qualités, dont celle de la patience.. C'est vrai.. *pensif* rester assis en face d'une cascade toute la journée depuis 250 ans... Un record de patience... Ses disciples seront d'une grande force mentale. **Pour supporter un navet sénile pareil.** Roh, allons.

**Chevalier des gémeaux :** **Sans commentaire.** Qui vous a permis ? **Que pensez vous du chevalier de la balance ? : D **… Sans commentaire. **Roooh. **Nyark nyark.

**Masque de Mort du Cancer : **Le vieux débile est d'une connerie à toute épreuve. 250 ans c'est trop vieux pour un gnangnan pareil ! Ceux là on devrait les tuer à la naissance ! Mais non, monsieur tient l'bon bout ! Raaah ça m'soule. Mais bon, une consolation : comme on dit, les mauvaises herbes résistent à tout ! Peut-être je vieillirai autant.

**Aiolia du lion : **Il est bizarre... On dirait... vous savez, le bonhomme vert, dans le film en saga qui se passe dans l'espace ! **M... Maître Yoda ?**Oui, voilà ! Sage, patient, vieux, petit, rabougri... Et d'une couleur pas naturelle ! Il doit être fort alors !

**Shaka de la vierge :** Le chevalier de la balance est l'un des rares chevaliers à être intéressant, dans cette bande de tarés aussi spirituels que des pommes de terre. Il est armé de courage, de patience, de sagesse et SURTOUT, surtout... Il médite comme personne. Et lui a un avantage... **oh ? Lequel ?** ON NE LE DERANGE PAS TOUS LES JOURS ! **héhé ! Courage, c'est presque fini !**

**Dohko de la balance :** … je n'ai jamais répondu à aucune de vos questions. Pourquoi celle là ? **parce que c'est sur vous ? : D** bien essayé, gamin.

**Milo du scorpion : **… Qui ? **Alors là bravo.**Ben quoi ? Et qui ? C'est qui Dohko ? On a une balance, nous ? **oubliez la question..**

**Aiolos du sagittaire : -Naaaan j'veux pas passer ! À tous les coups il nous attends ! - Allez, fais pas ton bébé, on a encore pleins de questions à poser, on va y passer souvent et il va rien nous arriver, c'est promis ! -buuuuh... ***un rire sardonique se fait entendre à leur passage*

**Shura du capricorne : **Dohko ? Il a quitté le sanctuaire sans aucune explication, et lorsqu'on lui propose de revenir, il refuse poliment, mais fermement. Ben quoi ? On est pas bien ici ? Ça vous plait pas ? Tch', arrêtez de vous plaindre, le sanctuaire c'est le paradis ! Avec les petits chérubins blonds et tout ! ( au loin, Shaka : je t'emmerde ! )

**Camus du verseau : **Dhoko est un homme foncièrement bon, instruit, philosophe, même. Et s'il est loin du sanctuaire, c'est pour mieux veiller sur nous. **Vous êtes bien affable aujourd'hui. **J'espérais que cela vous fasse partir plus vite.

**Aphrodite des poissons : ** Dohko... Dohko... Ce type cache des trucs gros comme une maison. Il sait bien plus qu'il ne veut nous le faire croire. Et puis il est en mission pour Athéna, qui ne le sait pas, ahahah ! Il a reçu un don de la déesse, afin de remplir sa tâche le plus longtemps possible. Le _Misopethamenos_ qui ralenti les battements de son cœur. Pour lui, 261 ans a en fait été 261 jours, ce qui fait de lui... Le chevalier d'or le plus jeune du sanctuaire ! Ahahahahah ! *part en rire diabolique et particulièrement féminin* **Dis donc vous en savez des choses vous...**Ben à quoi vous vous attendiez, j'suis pas la commère du sanctuaire pour rien, môa !

**_Et voilà. Encore un dossier de bouclé ! Bon, c'est pas tout j'vais me coucher, essayez de dormir aussi, on a encore du boulot ! **

**_ J'peux pas dormir, y a Aioros y m'fait peur ! TwT **

…

Dephteros : Par la déesse, ils sont vraiment graves, ces cons là !

Moi : J'ai vu j'ai vu. Bon, maintenant qu'on a terminé le navet, continuons dans le potager avec notre superbe COURGE, j'ai nommé : MILO DU SCORPION !

Dephteros : *prenant le dossier* mouahahahahahah !


	8. le chevalier du Scorpion

Et, petits lecteurs, on enchaîne !

_Disclamer :_ Ce monde n'est pas à moi, Il est à MASAMI KURUMADA que je respecte profondément. Seule l'idée est de moi.

_Rating :_ T. bouuuuh qu'ils sont vulgaaaires nos chevalieeeeers !

Bonne lecture !

Le chevalier du scorpion

**Dephteros :** petit Blond ahuri... ( naaaan c'est vrai ! Que ce soit dans le manga, l'anime, ou l'episode G, il a toujours les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte xD )

Nom : Inconnu Prénom : Milo

Classe : Chevalier d'Or

Age : 20 ans

Taille : 1m85

Poids : 84 kg

Date de Naissance : 8 Novembre

Groupe Sanguin : B

Origine : Grèce

Lieu d'entraînement : Grèce ( île de... Milo ! )

fonction : gardien de la maison du scorpion

Attaques : Restriction, scarlett Needle, Antarès ( et un truc bizarre qu'il fait sur l'île d'Andromède... )

**Description globale :** Milo est un chevalier passionné, protecteur envers l'honneur de la chevalerie. Il s'emporte très facilement, même si, par rapport à son adolescence, il semble avoir quelque peu calmé sa fougue et son hyperactivité. Ses techniques se rapportent au poison du scorpion, que ce soit pour paralyser ou pour tuer.

**Commentaire de l'archiviste :**Ce type est pareil que le cancer... UN PSYCHOPATHE EN PUISSANCE ! À la différence près que LUI il sait se tenir ! Mais j'en ai marre moi, de me retrouver ici ! D'ailleurs, monsieur Le Pope, je profite de ce dossier pour vous dire que j'aimerai donner ma démission pour aller m'orienter vers la petite enfance. Merci de prendre ceci en considération.

Commentaires des chevaliers :

**Mü du bélier :**Milo, de ce que je m'en souviens, était un gamin perturbateur, une vraie pile Duracel. Puis il aimait jouer avec Masque de mort à arracher les ailes ou/et les pattes des insectes .. Bon, lui il avait six ans, Masque de mort en avait neuf... Question de mentalité. (Angelo → « Atchoum! » )

**Aldébaran du Taureau : **Milo déborde d'énergie, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Il est un peu violent, mais que voulez-vous. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! **Vous avez le même âge** Mental ? **Oubliez j'ai rien dit. **

**Chevalier des gémeaux :** **Un p'tit commentaire pour le dossier ? **Une petite Galaxian Explosion ? **On repassera plus tard...**

**Masque de Mort du Cancer : **Ahah, Milo ! Un super bon combattant dans le fait qu'il ne rechigne pas à tuer un adversaire dans la souffrance et dans la peur ! Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'on adore se taper dessus ! Il est génial, ce p'tit ! Bien sûr, pas autant que moi. Et puis sa soif d'honneur casse un peu l'truc. Il trouve ça pourri, ce que je fais. Mais J'm'en branle, tant qu'on peut se taper dessus.

**Aiolia du lion : **Cette... Arachnide... débile... graaaah ! **Oui, nous avions cru comprendre qu'il ne vous aimait pas non plus ** C'est un fait, on peut pas s'piffer. Peut-être, un jour, ça changera... Enfin, disons que c'est de bonne guerre. Si il venait à se mettre en danger, j'irais l'aider... Juste pour qu'il ai une dette mouahahah ! **Charmant..**

**Shaka de la vierge :** Le chevalier du scorpion ? *petit sourire caché* **oh ! **Il est touchant par la profonde affection qu'il porte à son meilleur ami, le verseau, et son énergie à le protéger de toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles il pourrait se mettre... Bien que ce soit plutôt Camus qui sorte Milo des emmerd... Ennuis. Je ne suis pas vulgaire, vous n'avez rien entendu. Est-ce clair ? **glps... ouioui ^^'**

**Dohko de la balance :** … Heeiiiin ? Parlez plus fort JE SUIS DUR DE LA FEUILLE ! **rooooh : QUE PENSEZ VOUS DU CHEVALIER DU SCORPION ?! **Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non on peut pas avoir d'appendice erroné au trognon ! C'est stupide.. **il le fait exprès**Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à faire de l'excès.

**Aiolos du sagittaire : ***le panneau « actuellement décédé » se balance lentement sur son petit clou*

**Shura du capricorne : **Milo est très attaché à l'honneur, à Athéna et au grand pope. C'est très bien ! Nous nous entendons par ce fait. Et puis, sûrement est-ce le seul chevalier qui protège encore les valeurs d'antan. **Athéna ?** Nan, la torture.

**Camus du verseau : **Milo... *le visage se défige à peine* Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire. Quoi que je dise, Aphrodite va tout raconter derrière. Nous nous entendons très bien. Voilà. **Tant pis, on va aller voir Aphrodite alors ^o^** Dégagez.

**Aphrodite des poissons : ** Hiiiiihihihi le petit Milo est a-do-ra-ble ! Toujours à réagir au quart de tour ! Huhuhu surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Camus. Ils sont inséparables depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Camus avait six ans, et Milo cinq. Les deux petits bouts hihihi *parti loiiin loiiin dans ses pensées* *Mode Ragot-potin ON* Vous savez, je pense qu'avec le temps, ils ne sont plus 'meilleurs amis' … Je pense qu'ils sont passé à la case supérieure hihihihi ! **Vous vous mêlez vraiment de tout...**

Dephteros : Et bien et bien... Il est plus sage que Kardia. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

Moi : ouf ! Encore un dossier de fini, en temps record, celui-là. Bon, on va partir sur le mort, maintenant. Aioros... Qu'auront à dire les chevaliers, sur celui-là ? *version synopsis de film bidon ( naaan je ne pense pas à Twilight =D )* _Un nouveau chapitre est en marche. Entre amour et trahison, mensonge et manipulation, nos héros devront faire le tri dans leurs souvenirs et leurs émotions profondes. _TANDAAAN !~

Dephteros : … Complètement givré...


End file.
